Human Courting
by Assassination
Summary: Cade has been getting some rather odd presents for the past couple weeks.


Cade stared at the lone bottle of ketchup on his workbench. It was so out of place that it was the first thing he noticed after he grabbed his welding mask and apron. What in the hell - no. _Why_ in the hell was it there?

He set his mask down and picked it up. It wasn't half or almost completely empty, that's for sure. Didn't stop him from turning it around to see if it was expired. Even if the sucker can last a good while if left unopened.

The bottle was brand spankin' new.

Okay. There's one mystery solved. Now who or what left it here?

Cade put the ketchup bottle down and rested his hand on his hip as he looked around his workshop. Well, rebuilt workshop. Considering it was blown to pieces a couple hours after he found out that 'Old Wreck' was a Transformer, but not just any Transformer. The one and only Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots.

Speaking of said mech, he was in the shop in his alt-mode and parked in the back of the barn. Which was fine with Cade. Especially if something went horribly wrong or blew up. Both being highly possible depending on what he chooses to work on for the day.

But as they say, 'Every great inventor has failed at some point but got back up to try again.'

Deciding to leave the ketchup alone for the time being, Cade slipped his apron around his neck and tied the strings behind his back before picking up his welding mask. "Hope you're ready for a long night, Optimus." Cade adorned his mask and cast the mech a grin before lowering the protective visor. "'cause I might need your help later."

"Of course, Cade."

* * *

The next time Cade entered the barn, there was a box of supplies on his bench. Ranging from copper wiring to circuits to anything else he could possibly need. It was like candy and Cade had to stop himself from hugging the box. Which took a lot of effort since these were new and he needed these to finish up another project he was working on.

Optimus seemed to be the only one whom found Cade's excitement most enjoyable out of everyone who saw him digging through the box. Although Tessa had made a passing comment of the fact those came in the 'nick of time' while giving Optimus a look. The mech didn't bother with a response since Cade had asked him to lend a servo with one of the more troublesome inventions.

A couple hours later and what seemed like a million tweaks later, Cade had put down his tools to sit and eat what Tessa had left on his workbench. Although he'd rather keep going, Optimus - alongside Bumblebee, who came at Tessa's urging - had insisted he take a break. Not like Cade could win against a set of vibrant blue optics giving some form of the puppy eyes. Hell, he didn't know Transformers could do them.

He placed his chin into the palm of his hand as he chewed thoughtfully on his sandwich. Cade looked at the box and the things he'd pulled out earlier that were now sprawled across his bench. Surely it wasn't from Joshua. Cade had already made sure that the guy just bother with getting both the house and barn rebuilt, along with a garage big enough for the Autobots to rest in. That was all, after that he didn't want the scientist to give him anything.

Cade took another bite. Now, the question to ask was, _Who knew he needed this?_

It never occurred to him to take Tessa's earlier comment seriously.

* * *

Cade started getting more and more confused as new things kept popping up around the shop over the course of a couple weeks. First the ketchup then the box of supplies and a new apron. Okay, yeah, his old one had some wear and tear but this could have waited until...well...later. Way later.

Now? Right now there was a six pack of Gatorade.

Which made no sense whatsoever. Though it would beat the heat and save him from going to the fridge for a beer. Something he'd been tempted to have on more than one occasion after Optimus blasted off into space to take care of the Seed. All the things Cade shoved into the back of his mind came crashing down full force when he could finally sit and think.

He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

Who was leaving these things in his shop for him? Not only that but why were they doing it?

Cade pulled his stool out before sitting down with a huff. He lowered his hand and cast a glance to the bottles innocently resting there. Maybe Tessa was trying to give him an alternative to keep him away from alcohol. It's not like her (as much as he hated to say it) boyfriend would buy him this to try and butter him up into accepting their relationship more than Cade was willing to at the moment. No way in hell.

The door to the barn opened and Cade spun around to see who it was. He grinned upon seeing Optimus enter and shutting the door behind himself carefully. Almost as if he assumed Cade had been in the middle of a breakthrough and didn't wish to disturb him.

"Hey, big guy."

Optimus turned to face Cade and offered up the tiniest of smiles. "Good evening, Cade. I did not disturb you, did I?"

"Nah. I was just..." he let his voice trail off as he returned his attention to the Gatorade. "Thinkin'."

There was nothing but silence for a minute before Optimus ventured further in and sat down in the corner he'd normally occupy whenever he visited Cade. He didn't get the chance to ask Cade what had been on his mind once he turned back toward the bench. Optimus watched him, clearly amused when Cade tapped the cap of one of the drinks.

"Optimus?"

"Yes?"

"Have you seen anyone come into the barn? Besides us."

"No, I have not."

Cade laid his hand flat on the workbench and frowned. "No one at all?"

"No."

"Huh..." He wasn't sure how he felt about that.

* * *

It wasn't until a week later, when Cade decided it was time to go grocery shopping, that it hit him. Well, it actually dawned on him while he was riding shotgun in Optimus' cab on the way back to the house. But when he realized who was giving him all those random (the ketchup and Gatorade), but helpful (the supplies and apron) gifts, he couldn't help but feel a little dumb. Especially when he'd asked Bumblebee if he had any idea, which then led to, "Why - don'tcha ask - Tessa?" That ended up with no answers whatsoever besides an amused look.

Now? Now he understood why Tessa had given him that look and why Bee had diverted the question in the way he had.

Wow. Let it be known that Cade was the slowest person to catch the uptake.

The question now was how to go about finding out if his conclusion was right or not. After a couple of minutes and watching the landscape pass, Cade cleared his throat and prepared for the worst.

"Uh...Optimus?"

"Yes, Cade?"

He turned his head, keeping his gaze outside as he flexed his jaw. "You said no one else was in the barn, right?"

"That is correct."

"So it's only you and me."

"Yes."

"Does that mean you're the one who left those things for me?" There was a long stretch of silence and Cade felt his stomach do a nasty flip. So he was wrong for thinking it was -

"Does it bother you?"

Wait, _what_?

"You..." Cade paused, eyes widening once he let the information sink in. Praise Optimus and his never-ending patience because Cade was sure he was quiet the rest of the ride home. It wasn't until he saw the house come into view that he grabbed hold of the steering wheel. "Wait - uh...stop for a second."

Optimus slowed to a crawl before doing as Cade asked. "Does it bother you, Cade?"

"Well...no. I guess not. I mean -" He pursed his lips and took his hand off the wheel. "Why?"

There was a low rumble of the engine before Optimus answered. "I suppose my intentions were unclear. I was under the impression that when one courted someone -"

"Whoa, hold up." Cade threw up his hand and felt his face heat up. "You want to 'court' me? Why in the world would you...?"

"I find your presence soothing, Cade. You do not seem bothered by mine and I had assumed that it was because you might like me as well. Had I overstepped a boundary I was not aware of?"

He chewed on the corner of his lip as he mulled over Optimus' words, looking all around the inside of the cab before taking a deep, steadying breath. "You're fine, Optimus. I just...didn't expect it. I guess. Just - wow."

Definitely 'just wow' because how does one react to Optimus Prime trying to 'court' them?

"If how I feel bothers you, I will stop." Was it just him or did the big guy sound a little unsure? "I would rather you be comfortable and not run the risk of ruining our friendship."

"Calm down. I'm not freaked out. Surprised, really. I mean...can a relationship like this even work?"

"...does that mean you are willing to try?"

Cade licked his lips and swallowed. "I'm not...against it. If that makes sense."

A hum of the engine. "Then yes, it can. Even given the circumstances."

"All right. Cool." He nodded to himself, running a hand absentmindedly over the steering wheel and couldn't stop the laugh that passed his lips. "Okay, let's get to the house before they send the hounds."

"As you wish."

As they pulled up the drive, Cade couldn't help but think, _God, this's crazy. First I have a giant robot giving me things and now I'm in a relationship._

Then again, he really shouldn't be surprised.

* * *

 **Assassination's note:** I sincerely apologize if this is terrible. It was my first ever Transformers fic that I posted it elsewhere and figured since no one has bitten my head off yet that I should consider posting it here as well.


End file.
